Nations
The world of Tritania is populated by a number of nations. The Ten Realms * The Atlantean Commonwealth - a massive, oceanic trading conglomerate built to fix the many mistakes of their ancestors * Calentalath - the foremost elven power in the west * Chi-Ann - a mostly human and elven island oriental nation * The Elladan Empire - the oldest, largest, and most powerful nation in the world, dominated by an elven dynasty that has lasted millennia * Ferravertia - a large human kingdom, home to the primary Mage and Paladin powers * The Isle of Wind - a mixed race theocracy, surrounded by storms and venerating the sky itself * Khagarad - the sprawling kingdom of the dwarves, to which any dwarf belongs, even if not physically living within their territory * Terriana - a small but mighty forested kingdom of humans, wild elves, halfling and gnomes * Tsalrad - the tiny northern power, full of vikings and spirit magic * Zibarran - the amazonian matriarchal human queendom of the south Nations of the Far West * Andunidae - a very strange mixed people, walled in by mountains * Jalindar (The Sea of Sand) - the mysterious sprawling desert kingdom ruled by Genasi Nations of the Roman Ocean * Koroka - a wild tribal island * The Sisters - a cluster of islands, ruled by humans, united by royal blood * Stelt - a shifting patchwork of constantly warring, changing states * Xia - the cold, far-off industrialized mountain nation Other Semi-National Regions * The Jungle Tribes - a sometimes united patchwork of savage tribes occupying long-abandoned kingdoms * The Northern City-States - the fractured remnants of an icy elven duchy * The Pirate Islands - the loose alliance of scoundrels and buccaneers at sea * The Southern Strongholds - the remnants of a once-mighty kingdom, now militarized as safeguard against unknown threats Non-Geographical Nations * The Falathrim - the mixed tribes of any and all sea-going folk * Mechane - the floating city of the Warforged Historical/Former Nations * Aduruin - a mixed race republic of great mineral wealth, voluntarily absorbed by the Elladan Empire * Atlantis - an ancient kingdom of great power, fallen from incredible heights (sometimes literally) **The Kingdom/Republic of Atlantis - the original island nation **Atlantis Phantoka - the great city took to the sky **Atlantis Mahri - the underwater remnants of a mighty island, ruled by the Brotherhood **The Atlantean Empire - a reunited Atlantis reclaims its place of power, and then falls * Bardina - a massive southern empire, plagued by a slow decline * The Elrohir Empire - a mighty elven nation, absorbed long ago by the Elladan Empire * The Elven Dominion - Elladan’s independent colony, eventually broken into smaller states * The Empire of Makuta - The territory conquered by the Brotherhood in the Three Wars * Formenore - a splinter of the Elven Dominion, ruled by the Ice Elves * The Southwestern Kingdoms - a shifting patchwork of warring nations, eventually united into Ferravertia * Szordin - a barbaric tribal kingdom, eventually conquered by the Elladan Empire * Tirodan - a half-elven magocracy, eventually conquered by the Elladan Empire * The Woodland Realms - a splinter of the Elven Dominion, eventually became Terriana Category:Nations